riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Reyna Ramírez-Arellano
}} 'Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano '- córka Bellony, siostra Hylli oraz pretor Obozu Jupiter. Historia Reyna wraz ze swoją siostrą są córkami Bellony, rzymskiej bogini wojny. Urodziły się w Puerto Rico, a ich ojciec był weteranem wojny w Iraku. Po ucieczce z domu trafiły do Centrum Odnowy Biologicznej Madame Kiki prowadzonego przez czarodziejkę Kirke i pełniły rolę jej asystentek. Ich dom został zniszczony w "Morzu Potworów" przez Czarnobrodego i jego załogę, gdy Percy i Annabeth przypadkowo przemienili piratów z powrotem w ludzi używając multiwitamin Hermesa. Według Reyny, piraci zniszczyli wyspę i zemścili się na Kirke za zamianę ich w świnki morskie. Reyna i Hylla jako córki Bellony szybko nauczyły się używać broni, równie szybko udało im się uciec z wyspy. Ostatecznie obie siostry poszły swoimi drogami. Hylla dołączyła do Amazonek i stała się ich królową, a Reyna znalazła Obóz Jupiter i ostatecznie stała się pretorem wraz z Jasonem. Jako, że pełni tę funkcję, osoby przybywające do obozu muszą się z nią spotkać. Nico di Angelo pojawił się i prosił ją o przyjęcie Hazel do obozu, a ta zgodziła się. Frank również spotkał się z Reyną by przeprosić za to co uczynił jego pradziadek Shen Lun. Reyna powiedziała mu wtedy, że nie obchodzi ją co uczynił jego przodek i że, ocenia ludzi za ich zasady. Kiedy Percy przybył do obozu Reyna udawała, że go nie zna, choć widziała go już na wyspie Kirke. Podczas pełnienia funkcji pretora, Reynę i Jasona połączyły bliskie relacje, ale Jason zniknął, zmuszając Reynę do prowadzenia obozu samej. Oktawian (augur i krewny Apolla) bardzo naciskał na nią z wyborem nowego pretora. Zgodziła się i wyznaczyła Dzień Fortuny za dzień wyborów. Podczas gdy Oktawian przekupywał wielu herosów za poparcie go jako nowego pretora, Reyna szukała odpowiedniego zastępcy, którym okazał się Percy.thumb Charakter Reyna jest zdecydowaną, wyniosłą i nieugiętą osobą. Jej decyzje zawsze są przemyślane i podjęte dopiero, gdy ma pewność, że są dobre dla Obozu Jupiter i jej bliskich. Nie okazuje publicznie swoich uczuć, aby posiadać reputację poważnej i zdecydowanej przywódczyni. Stara się stworzyć sztuczną wersję zdyscyplinowanej i poważnej siebie, tak jak przystało na prawdziwego rzymianina i pretora. O swoich uczuciach mówi jedynie przyjaciołom. Rzadko się uśmiecha, trudno jej się otworzyć na ludzi. Nie lubi mówić o swoich problemach, marzeniach, uczuciach. Kryje je w sobie, nie zdradzając ich nikomu i trudno jej się przełamać. Tak naprawdę jest wrażliwą osobą. Wygląd Percy opisuje ją, jako szesnastolatkę z ciemnymi jak obsydian oczami i błyszczącymi czarnymi włosami spiętymi w długi warkocz. Jak każdy z Obozu Jupiter ma tatuaż ze skrótem SPQR, z czterema liniami i skrzyżowanymi mieczem i pochodnią - symbolami jej matki. Jako pretor Reyna nosi purpurową togę ozdobioną złotymi medalami. Hazel twierdzi, że jest bardzo podobna do swojej siostry, Hylli. Ciekawostki *Imię Reyna w języku hiszpańskim, filipińskim i francuskim oznacza "królowa". Możliwe, że to przez bycie pretorem. Natomiast po islandzku oznacza "próbować". *Ma dwa psy - Aurum i Argentum (po łacinie złoto i srebro), które potrafią wyczuć kiedy ktoś kłamie. *Reyna posiadała pegaza Scypiona, z uwagi na jego umaszczenie nazywany pieszczotliwie Oscypkiem. Podczas jej podróży do Starożytnych Krain został on ukąszony. Reyna sama przebiła go sztyletem by nie cierpiał. *Jej inicjały to RA-RA. Zauważył to Grover w Domu Hadesa *Zakochała się w Jasonie, a gdy zniknął zaczęła wzdychać do Percy'ego, jednak żaden z nich nie odwzajemnił jej uczuć. *Jest rywalką Piper (to przez miłość do Jasona). *Wraz z Nico di Angelo i Trenerem Hedge'em przewieźli posąg Ateny Partenos na wzgórze Long Island przy Obozie Herosów, by zakończyć wojnę między Grekami, a Rzymianami. * To, że dotarła do Obozu po części zawdzięcza Percy'emu i Annabeth, bo gdyby nie oni, prawdopodobnie razem z Hyllą wciąż pracowałyby dla Kirke. * Może po części kontrolować swoje sny. * Jej ulubionym napojem jest gorąca czekolada. * W pewnym sensie jest kuzynką Clarisse i innych dzieci Aresa i Marsa. * Pegaz (syn Meduzy) nadał jej tytuł Przyjaciółki Koni. * Może dodawać sił innym. * Zna język hiszpański, podobnie jak Leo. * Jest jedynym herosem, któremu w walce z gigantem (Orionem) pomagało aż dwoje bogów (Bellona i Atena). * Gdy była raz z Jasonem w Charleston, spotkała Afrodytę, która powiedziała jej " Nie znajdziesz miłości tam, gdzie byś sobie tego życzyła, ani tam, gdzie będziesz miała nadzieję. Żaden heros nie uleczy twojego serca". * Pewnego razu w obronie swojej siostry, niechcąco zabiła manię swojego ojca. * Po bitwie z Gają, Gwidon (pegaz) adoptował ją jako ludzkiego partnera. * Posiada taki sam nawyk jak Nico - gdy się zastanawia, obraca na palcu swój pierścień pretora. * Niepokoiło ją posiadanie takiego samego nawyku z synem Hadesa. Cudna reyna!.png Reyna by incredibru-d5vde77.jpg Piper i reyna.jpg T reyna.png 18cd2a60840ac5645378e605f538a1fe.jpg B4e7becf62490beacf06dd0ddf34ce86.jpg Octavian-and-Reyna-630x396.jpg Reyna full body.jpg Hylla i Reyna!.jpg Siostrzyczki czyli Hylla i Reyna.jpg Reyna !.jpg REYNA.jpg Reyna o sobie.jpg Reyna 2.png Reyna i nico.png Reyna.png Nico i reyna.png Leo i reyna.png Reyna i nico.jpg Reyna avila ramirez arellano by xdiablerie-d7r6o3k.png.jpg Dziwna Reyna.jpg Reyna Avila Ramirez Arello.jpg Reyna-rana.png Reyna avila ramirez arellano chibi by chaseyourdream-d6xep38.png Reyna by raelyndeloo-d70pw42.jpg Smutna-reyna.jpg Reyna3.jpg Reyna by taratjah-d6wwq0e.jpg A reyna.jpg Reyna.jpg Chibi reyna by blacknina-d5n8eb2.jpg Reyna01 by illustrationrookie-d6w75cx.jpg Nicoreyna small by illustrationrookie-d6xmk7d.jpg Reyna arellano by aireenscolor-d78vvgl.jpg Hylla i Reyna.jpg REYNa.jpg Reyna praetor of new rome by flockeinc-d5ocody.jpg Reyna super pretor.jpg Reyna obraz pier.jpg Tumblr static reyna.png Reyna bellona by kat anni-d4kh490.jpg 9aa2b5309e4b6d8add799e23ff8880bb.jpg Reyna-rana.png Poważna.png Rozmazani.jpg Tumblr inline n9ho8psz4i1ronyr6.gif Ramirez.jpg Wszyscy 1.jpg You-ve-Never-Seen-the-Legion-at-War-the-heroes-of-olympus-35037282-500-300.jpg Tumblr nfhmd3OBZb1tqydbho1 400.gif 2175c577dd969e56f9d858dbdcfa7602.jpg 279b161fd46a4badd259cdda4e11a392.jpg Thumb.png D5edc194b12144c02d5861f2956ce235.jpg Tumblr n7x31v0IQX1qhe1fqo2 1280.png Reyniątko.jpg Tumblr mzl13y1yxA1rrmn10o1 250.png Tumblr mxplg0oTON1sdty61o1 r1 500.jpg Curse those dan pirates by sukieblackmore-d6xwuga.jpg 371536d453be722f3dc779e227d71b17.jpg 1463002 794169934002328 9220309908395284102 n.png 10600557 530665973702713 508748677373729406 n.jpg 1601395 1494663017474645 2096424155767675191 n.jpg R.A.R.A.jpg 10676298 1656357561259441 4571440807115142499 n.jpg 10689602 1656357377926126 1809887445516419321 n.jpg 10984609 1656357681259429 8783207033287716038 n.jpg 11156213 1656357367926127 7150972903363054794 n.jpg 11150221 1656357464592784 6499499978687546720 n.jpg 11168496 1656357504592780 2091216035087167969 n.jpg 10986812 1659440417617822 8279218023452392870 n.png Tumblr mrxbg8iNYk1qds940o1 1280.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Rzymianie Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Rzymscy herosi Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Postacie z "Morze potworów" Kategoria:Ciemnowłosi